School Days Ichiruki
by brtnvm
Summary: A collection of short stories about the school days after Ichigo meets Rukia but before the bad guys Renji and Byakuya arrest her. Maybe in this story they won't even appear for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

**"NOBODY KNOWS WHO I REALLY AM**

 **I'VE NEVER FELT THIS EMPTY BEFORE**

 **AND IF I EVER NEED SOMEONE TO COME ALONG**

 **WHO'S GONNA COMFORT ME AND KEEP ME STRONG"** A teenage boy with spiky orange hair was singing to himself.

"... Hey Ichigo, what are you singing?"

"Hmm? Well, it's a very popular song here in Japan. Don't you listen to songs in the Soul Society?"

"No, not really. We train all the free time."

"What a boring life it must be."

The two classmates were returning from school. Rukia had already become somewhat accustomed to living in the real world, but there were so many things that were still new to her, like how to open a box of juice with a straw or reading romance manga.

Even though Ichigo was too shy to show it, he really liked the fact that he lived in the same room with a girl.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Just reminding that these stories are not in chronological order-))))**

 ** _~Inori wo Sasagete~_**

Beep!Beep!Beep!

The alarm clock beeped.

Ichigo woke up to the morning light. He yawned as he got up and started organizing the blanket on his bed.

Ichigo was wearing only boxers-shorts, so when he opened the closet to wake up Rukia who was sleeping in the closet, she blushed.

"Close the door, you Baka-chan!" Rukia said as if she was offended.

Ichigo closed the door and realized that he needed to dress up. He dressed up in his school uniform.

After Rukia dressed up inside of her closet too, Ichigo went to breakfast because he wanted to sneak out some food for Rukia. (although he wasn't sure if shinigamis needed food - this was the first time that Rukia had went to school with him together, they had met each other very recently..)

Rukia jumped out of the window and waited for Ichigo so he could show her around Karakura School.

Ichigo, dressed in his school uniform, descended from the second floor to the kitchen - he had a bad feeling that ...-

"GOOD MORNING gozaimasu, MY BELOVED SON!" A screaming voice appeared.

Ichigo saw that someone jumped from under the kitchen table and was flying towards him with a kick.

"CALM DOWN YOU BAKA-KUN IDIOT!" Ichigo screamed to his dad who assaulted him as Ichigo threw a plastic peanut butter jar at his hyperactive dad.

His dad became covered in peanut butter.

"This is no way to treat your father! Your precious mom would be ashamed! Kuso!"

His dad screamed as the peanut butter dripped onto the floor from dad's face.

"You started first." Ichigo very calmly replied, with a despicable look at his father's immature behaviour and antics.

His father, seemingly unfazed by the kitchen drama went to the bathroom to wash away the peanut butter from his face.

Ichigo's sister Yuzu greeted him.

"Ohayo morning, oniichan, I've made yummy crisp bentos for breakfast! Umm...this is kind of a random question, but have you been seeing ghosts lately?"

"Well, kinda, I guess...What's the matter though?" Ichigo answered.

"OH! NO- I-it's nothing really, don't p-pay attention, I'm just curious...Baka me" Yuzu nervously said as she immediately averted her glance and put a couple of fresh cooked bentos on Ichigo's plate with some sushi, and wasabi.

(She's acting suspicious...could she be seeing ghosts? Ah, whatever, the sooner the better. It was going to happen one day eventually anyways desu.)

Ichigo lowkey snatched a plastic container while nobody was watching from the cupboard and put half of his breakfast into it for Rukia and he put the container into his backpack. Then he ate the remaining half. He also took a pair of Hashi Chop sticks from the cupboard.

"Thank you arigatou! I'm going to school."

Yuzu was preparing for lessons too.

Karen however, didn't have a first lesson on plan today so she could go to school a bit later. She was sitting on the couch. She was watching the famous japanese tv show "One piece". She was wearing a T-shirt with the picture of hokage-naruto.

"Yeah, sure, sayonara." Both sisters said.

Ichigo exited his house and caught up with Rukia who was waiting for him near the house but not too near so it wouldn't be suspicious.

"What took you so long, orangehead?"

Ichigo imagined telling about his morning drama with his dad.

"Eh. Family issues. By the way, I gotcha' some neat food that my sister cooked. It's fresh fried bentos, sushis and wasabi sauce."

"Wow! That sounds...unfamiliar. But it looks tasty." Rukia said as she received the Hashi chop sticks and started eating the food from the plastic container.

"This was awesome! Your sister is a pro! But now I'm thirsty." Rukia said.

"Let's go to that Konbini shop. We will buy some green tea, or as they call it in Karakura town, O-cha."

In the konbini shop, Ichigo explained how to use japanese money.

Finally the supernatural friends approached the school.

"I can't wait to go to school!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia and Ichigo were standing in the park at midnight watching fireworks around them explode in the sky on New Year's Eve.

"Akemashite, Omedetou Gozaimasu, Rukia." Ichigo said.

Rukia hugged Ichigo as the New Year finally replaced the old year.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo invited Rukia to the karaoke.

"So, Ichigo, what are we supposed to do here?"

"Well, you pick a song and try to sing it as well as you can..."

"OK, let's sing that one."

Ready? 1,2.3 GO!

 ** _If you wanna see some action_**  
 ** _Gotta be the center of attraction_**  
 ** _Make sure that they got their eyes on you, like the face that you see on every magazine_**  
 ** _Be the focus of attention_**  
 ** _Be the name that every one must mention_**  
 ** _Come out from the shadows, it's your time, cos tonight is the night for everyone to see_**  
 ** _Its natural_**  
 ** _You know that this is where you gotta be, it must be your destiny_**  
 ** _Sensational_**  
 ** _And you belive that, this is what you're waited for and it's you that they all adore, so baby_**  
 ** _Now you feel like number one_**  
 ** _Shining bright for everyone_**  
 ** _Liveng out your fantasy, the_**  
 ** _Brightest star for all to see_**  
 ** _Now you feel like number one_**  
 ** _Living out your fantasy, you're the_**  
 ** _Brightest star there's ever been_**  
 ** _Feel the heat that's all around you_**  
 ** _Flashing lights and ectasy surround you_**  
 ** _Everybody wants a piece of you; you're the queen of the scene, living in a dream_**

"Wow, Ichigo, that was an awesome song!"

"Yeah, it's my favourite one."

They left the karaoke and went to Ichigo's house.

"So, uh, I was, thinking, how about we...go to the movies? I've never been there and the girls at school are really saying it's awesome-"

Ichigo blushed. Basically, Rukia was inviting him to the movies. But somehow it came so natural and not embarrassing.

"Um...Sure! We could go right now, it's only 4 PM.

Suddenly two weird guys appeared.

Rukia gasped in terror.

Ichigo just shrugged.

"Who the hell are you.?"

"We are gonna take you to the execution because you gave your powers to a mortal human."

"Back off, jerks! I'm not gonna let you take Rukia!"

Rukia screamed - "Run, Ichigo! It's Byakuya and Renji! You don't stand a chance!"

"I always protect my fri- " Ichigo wanted to say "Friends", but he realized that it wasn't the right word.

"I always protect those who I love. Rukia, it's time to use the special glove."

Rukia looked at Ichigo in awe and admiration. He had basically made a love confession to her. She took out her special glove.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
